Demain, ça ira mieux
by sama-66
Summary: Une décision, une dispute et tout dégénère. Mais, ça ira mieux demain, hein ! C'est obligé ! Parce que le contraire serait insupportable. Insurmontable.
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est une fiction sur des personnages et un monde qui ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Veuillez noter que cette histoire est basé sur une relation amoureuse entre deux hommes.**

**Cela fait très longtemps que je n'avais pas posté quelque chose alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait.**

* * *

_ J'arrête.

Il pose son marteau, retire le clou de sa bouche et se retourne enfin vers moi.

_ Quoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il demeurait aussi beau, même sali par la poussière et portant des vêtements informes ?

La voix de Lydia retentit dans ma tête avec un « C'est parce que c'est Derek Hale, évidemment ! ». Oui, ça veut surement tout dire.

Derek Hale…

Derek Hale ou l'amour de ma vie.

Le seul et l'unique.

Ça ne me choquerait même pas si un Alien descendait sur Terre dans la seconde pour m'annoncer que je ne retombera jamais amoureux d'une autre personne que Derek Hale… Sans commentaires.

Non, il fallait que je reste fort ! j'ai pris ma décision il y'a de cela une semaine, il est temps de l'appliquer !

_ J'ai dit : J'arrête.

_ Arrêter quoi ?

_ Tout ça… Nous deux..

Merde, aucune expression sur ce visage si lisse d'indifférence. Sérieusement ? Il n'allait même pas réagir à ça ? Vraiment ?

Au bout d'interminable secondes — des heures à mes yeux ! — il finit par ouvrir la bouche.

_ Pourquoi ?

Oui, j'ai beaucoup de chance. Quand je discute avec Derek, j'ai le droit à un ou deux mots par réplique. C'est surement plus que ce qu'il donne au reste de la planète.

_Je n'en peux plus, c'est tout.

Il se peut que ma voix fut quelque peu railleuse sur les bords. Je finis par détourner les yeux, son regard était décidément trop pénétrant à mon goût et ses iris un peu trop bleu.

_ Qu'est ce que tu me fais encore ? C'est encore une de tes crises d'auto-confiance ? J'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça, aujourd'hui, Stiles.

Oui, mon mec sait aussi faire des phrases. Surtout lorsqu'elles ont pour but de blesser. Si je n'avais pas été aussi impliqué dans cette histoire, je me serais souvenu que Derek était un loup et que les loup attaquaient lorsqu'ils avaient peur. Mais j'étais trop impliqué, et surement aussi trop blessé.

_ C'est pas du jeu Derek, je pars vraiment. Je vais quelques temps chez mon père, le temps que je me trouve un apart'… C'est juste que je fais tout dans cette relation, tu vois, et… et je sais plus ce que je dois faire pour que… Tu sais quoi ?! Laisse tomber… Je pari que t'en a rien à foutre de ce que je te dis, je viendrai chercher mes—

_ Tu savais comment j'étais ! Je t'avais prévenu ! Tu savais que ça n'allait pas être facile !

_ Mais pas à ce point ! J'ai tout fait Derek ! JE me suis déclaré à toi ! JE t'ai supplié de sortir avec moi ! JE t'ai couru après pendant des mois ! JE t'ai attendu plus d'un an parce que tu trouvais que c'était quant même du détournement de mineur de sortir avec un mec de 18 ans et que 19 ça faisait mieux !

Ils criaient maintenant. Mais Stiles était fatigué. Il ne voulait pas de dispute. Il voulait juste sortir de son propre corps.

_ J'ai tout fait Derek… C'est même moi qui me suis imposé en emménagent chez toi. Je… J'ai… Je te raconte tout. Je t'ai parlé de mes peurs les plus

profondes, de mes rêves les plus secrets et toi, tu… tu—

_ Tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à parler de moi-même. Je fais des efforts ! Je t'ai parlé de Kate, je t'ai parlé de mon enfance, je t'ai même raconté la nuit de l'incendie, qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ?

_ Je veux que tu me parles de l'après, pas de ce que tout le monde sait ! Je veux que tu t'implique dans notre relation. Je veux que tu fasses des projets au lieu de simplement attendre notre rupture — et je sais que tu le fais ! Je le vois chaque jour dans ton regard ! —, je veux tout de toi comme tu as tout de moi ! Je veux être tien et toi mien, pas juste être tien !

Le silence nous submergea. Est ce que j'étais fou d'avoir toujours un peu d'espoir ? Est ce que je me voilais la face en lui faisant confiance pour me retenir ?

_ Sven dit que les « Je t'aime sur l'oreiller » ne veulent rien dire. C'est vrai ça, Derek ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu m'aimes ?

Une lueur dangereuse passa dans son regard, et les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche tenaient plus du grondement de bête sauvage que d'une voix humaine.

_ C'est ça alors ? Maintenant tu prends des conseils chez _Sven ? _

__ _C'est pas le sujet Derek, le problème ce n'est pas moi et Sven mais nous !

_ T'en ai sûr ? Parce que t'es peut être du genre à vouloir élargir tes horizons et pas juste te contenter d'un seul mec !

_ Arrête ça Derek ! T'es juste ridicule et tu dis n'importe quoi ! Si quelqu'un veut aller voir ailleurs, c'est surement pas moi M. Les-humains-me-sont-tellement-inferieur-que-je-ne-les-calcule-même-pas !

Après ce dernier éclat, Derek reprit son visage impassible et se dirigea calmement vers la porte. La main sur la poignée de la porte, ile me jeta par dessus son épaule un regard méprisant.

_ Barre toi si c'est ce que tu veux. Tu l'as dit ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai couru après.

Mais sache une chose, si tu quittes cette maison, ce n'est pas la peine d'y revenir.

La porte ne claqua même pas. Pourtant avec Derek, elle claquait toujours, même lorsqu'il était d'humeur égal.

Alors, voila ? C'est fini ? C'est tout ?

J'ai vingt deux ans. Je connais Derek depuis cinq ans. Et voilà. C'est tout. C'est fini.

Et non, ce ne sont pas des larmes que je verse. Un homme ça ne pleure pas, qu'a dit Papa. Alors non je ne pleure pas.

C'est juste que pour l'instant je ne suis ni un homme ni une femme. Je suis juste un pauvre type qui allait larguer et qui s'est fait largué. Rien de nouveau. Juste la normalité. Même dans une ville envahi par le surnaturel.

oOo…..oOo…..oOo

* * *

**Voila, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et n'hésitez pas à être critiques. Si cela plait, j'essaierai de poster la suite le plus vite possible.**

**Bonns soirée.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ceci est une fiction sur des personnages et un monde qui ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Veuillez noter que cette histoire est basée sur une relation amoureuse entre deux hommes.**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez écrit, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur !**

**Reponses aux reviews :**

**Syrielle-Faf**** : **Alors d'abord merci pour avoir pris le temps de poster une review ! Je pense la même chose, j'ai surtout très peur qu'en entrant dans les pensées de Derek, je fasse du melo ou du hors caractère initial. D'ailleurs, tu vas avoir un aperçu de ce qui trotte dans sa tête ;) C'est la première fois qu'on me traite de sadique alors merci !

**Mini BN :** Waw ! Merci ! J'avais justement très peur de ne rien transmettre au lecteur alors merci ! Et voila tes *yeux de chat potté* ont marché ! Bonne lecture :)

**debo :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voilà la suite ! Je trouve quand même que vous êtes durs avec le pauvre Derek ! Lui aussi souffre...

**Laura :** Elle est là ! xD

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Ma période ni homme, ni femme, dura une semaine, interrompu seulement par un Scott tantôt inquiet, tantôt furieux, et par un père qui fermait les yeux sur ma pseudo angine « d'origine extraterrestre qui me faisait transpirer des yeux » et qui offrait en prime un nez de clown, mais qui restait tout autant inquiet.

Lorsque j'ai avoué à mon père que j'étais amoureux de Derek, ça n'a pas été la même chose que lui parler de Lydia. Parce que cette fois-ci, c'etait du sérieux, pas juste un rêve irréalisable. J'étais fébrile, je ne tenais plus en place, j'etais confiant et désemparé à la fois.

« Et s'il me jetait à la porte ? »

« Mais non ! c'est Papa ! Il se contentera juste de jeter Derek en prison. »

« Est ce qu'il va arrêter de m'aimer parce que je suis bi ? »

« Non, ça, c'est impossible ! »

Et d'autres et d'autres et d'autres.

Il faut dire que je suis un paradoxe ambulant. Je peux faire preuve d'une assurance en moi-même qu'on peut presque assimiler à de la vantardise mais d'un autre côté, on pourrait me comparer à une jeune fille prude du XVII ème qui vient de sortir d'un couvent avant son premier baiser.

Bref, j'avais grave stressé !

Finalement, étant déjà dans la confidence concernant la lycanthropie, mon père avait bien réagit à mon annonce. Il savait aussi que, au dessus de tout ça, il fallait aussi prendre en compte le coté animal de Derek et ses envies. Il avait bien évidemment posé mille et une question mais sinon il ne m'avait pas jeté dehors, ni privé de dessert.

Oui, je sais, j'ai le meilleur papa du monde.

Apres ça, je me rappelle que mon père avait suivit mon acharnement à séduire Derek avec intérêt. Il m'avait même gratifié d'un grand sourire quand je lui ai dit que Derek voulait attendre mes dix neuf ans.

J'eus un sourire nostalgique. Même si je ne voulais pas attendre, cette année là avait été l'une des plus belles de ma vie.

Les baisers volés, les caresses arrachées, les limites repoussées… C'était tellement grisant de voir à l'oeuvre le pouvoir que j'avais sur Derek. Un regard appuyé et je me retrouvais plaqué contre un mur. Un baiser chaste sur la joue et je finissais avec un baiser torride à l'arrière de sa Camaro.

Et puis il y avait ces moments où Derek me laissait les pleins pouvoir.

J'embrassais, je caressais, je mordillais, et lui se contentait de gémir, de fermer les yeux et de marmonner des « il faut pas… ».

Et il y avait aussi sa jalousie légendaire.

Un petit éclat de rire franchit mes lèvres. Il me tuerait s'il l'apprenait mais il n'y avait pas plus mignon au monde qu'un Derek jaloux.

Jaloux, possessif, territorial et dominateur, mais ce que j'appréciais le plus, c'est la façon dont il essayait de réfréner ses instincts les plus primaires. Je savais que ce que Derek essayait de faire était au dessus des ses forces mais je ne l'aimais que plus lorsque je le voyais essayer malgré tout.

Il ne criait jamais dans ces moments là, il ne dardait d'ailleurs jamais ses rubis d'Alpha sur moi, il marmonnait, prenait un air dégagé et butait sur les mots parfois, mais jamais des scènes de « Je suis l'Alpha dominant et toi le pauvre humain soumis ! ».

Juste des :

« Qu'est ce qu'il te chuchotait Scott à l'oreille, tout à l'heure ? »

« Ah… Tu vas au cinema avec Lydia. Vous… Vous serez seuls ? »

« T'es proche de Danny ces derniers temps… »

« Tu trouves pas Allison un peu trop familière avec toi ? Je veux dire se balader en soutien gorge comme ça… »

Je tiens à préciser que pour le coup, elle ne se baladait pas en soutif mais en brassière de sport.

Mon dieu ce que j'aime cet homme. J'eus un sursaut à cette pensée. Comment avais-je pu passer devant une telle évidence ? Avant tout cette histoire, on n'était pas si malheureux que ça. Peut être que c'est moi qui me suis monté la tête pour rien... Peut être que j'ai été un peu trop mélodramatique comme d'habitude... Peut être... Non, il faut que je me reprends, j'ai eu raison de crever l'abcès. C'est à Derek de venir s'excuser parce qu'il est allé trop loin !

Je sors de mon lit, vais prendre une douche et descends prendre quelque chose à manger. Fini la déprime ! Fini l'apitoiement sur soi même !

Et Mon Dieu, je jure qu'il me reviendra ! Foi de Stilinski !

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que ce gros con fasse le premier pas. Parce que c'est hors de question que je prenne sur moi une fois de plus ! Et oui, j'aime beaucoup les point d'exclamations, ça met en évidence mon état d'esprit _!_

oOo…..oOo…..oOo

Erica n'était pas du genre inquiète. Ni peureuse. Ni inquiète…

Pas depuis sa transformation en tout cas.

Bien qu'elle voulait à tout prix que personne ne le sache, Erica était un personne sensible en manque d'affection — comme presque la totalité de la meute Hale — et qui prêtait très attention à ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle.

Mais elle n'était pas du genre inquiète.

Alors lorsque les jours passèrent, et que Derek et Stiles ne furent pas réconciliés, elle n'eut pas de crampes à l'estomac, ni de sueurs froides. Non, pas du tout. D'accord, Stiles arrivait à détendre Derek comme personne — sans mauvais jeu de mot — et oui, c'est vrai, lorsque Stiles était dans les parages, les entrainements étaient plus fun et Derek plus chaleureux. Mais pas de souci ! Ces deux là étaient des âmes soeurs. Des vrais de vrais. Ils allaient forcement se réconcilier à un moment ou à un autre. Et oui, c'est vrai que Stiles était devenu très proches d'eux — à force de se comporter comme une mère poule avec ses petits louveteaux, ces derniers ne pouvait que graviter autour de lui — c'est vrai que la meute ne tiendrait plus trop sans celui qui faisait office de médiateur, de colle et de gendarmes (ou de maman) à la fois. Mais pas d'inquiétude — oui, _encore _! Parce qu'elle n'était vraiment pas inquiète !— elle savait que Stiles allait bouger son cul et venir chercher celui de l'Alpha. Parce que, Stiles était intelligent, et il ne comptait surement pas sur Derek pour faire le premier pas. N'est-ce pas… ?!

Alors non, Erica n'était pas inquiète.

Ou alors, juste pour le pauvre sac de sable.

oOo…..oOo…..oOo

Si quelqu'un se demandait ce que pouvait bien penser une personne aussi froide et en colère que Derek Hale, la meilleure réponse serait surement de le regarder pour le comprendre. Derek pensait comme il vivait.

Par exemple : à l'instant même, il met toute sa colère et sa frustration dans les coups qu'il portait au sac de sport offert il y'a deux ans par Stiles — un coup plus fort — qui comme d'habitude savait toujours ce qu'il lui fallait et qui avait pris soin que le sac soit assez résistant même pour un loup garou — coup plus fort —, oui, Stiles le connaissait bien. Il le connaissait même très bien. Et il l'aimait. Il l'aimait plus que personne n'avait jamais aimé Derek Hale.

Stiles était la personne la plus bavarde qui existe à sa connaissance, mais il n'a jamais eu besoin de mots pour le comprends lui.

Et à l'instant de ses actes, ses pensées comportaient principalement des injures. Contre Stiles, contre le sac de sable, contre le Soleil et la pluie, mais surtout contre lui même. Parce qu'il était l'idiot le plus con et le plus con et le plus _CON_ que la Terre n'ait jamais porté.

« Mais sache une chose, si tu quittes cette maison, ce n'est pas la peine d'y revenir. »

Sérieusement ? _Sérieusement ?_

Mais il se prenait pour le méchant d'une série B ? Qui est-ce qui disait ça dans la vraie vie ?

A bout de souffle, Derek s'arrêta de taper comme un malade et alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil que — _bien sur —_ Stiles avait placé l- pour venir le regarder s'entrainer. Il se releva aussitôt. Il y avait quelque chose sans son Jean. Sortant une petite boite de sa poche arrière. Et il se fustigea à nouveau une bonne minute. En achetant cette bague en argent pour Stiles, il avait pensé lui faire plaisir, lui montrer que même s'il méprisait les humains et leur coutumes, il était prêt à faire des efforts pour lui, montrer à cet hyperactif que s'il ne pouvait pas toujours exprimer ses sentiments à vive voix, il n'empêche qu'il l'aimait à se damner. Et il l'aimait cet abruti, cette grosse gueule qui s'est donner pour mission de le faire rire au moins une fois par jour.

C'était ce qu'il lui avait promis à près tout.

_« Si tu nous donnes une chance Derek, je te promets ! Je te promets de t'aimer pour le restant de mes jours, de te faire oublier toutes tes peine, de te faire rire chaud jour que Dieu fait, de ne jamais t'abandonner, de rester près de toi jusqu'à ma mort. De te donner envi de te lever le matin, et de rentrer le plus vite le soir. Je te le promets Derek, je te le promets. Mais j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu me donnes ma chance pour que je puisse te rendre heureux. »_

Menteur ! Il lui avait donné sa chance ! Il lui avait tout donner. Il lui avait sa vie et son âme. Il lui a offert sur un plateau d'argent tous ses points faible.

Il avait respecté sa part du marché.

N'est-ce pas ?!

N'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas… ?

Merde ! Il plongea sa main dans ses cheveux et les tira à les en arracher. Il s'impliquait dans leur relation ! Il était là ! Tous les jours. Faisant en sorte que ça marche. Acceptant la volubilité de Stiles. Son besoin de contact. Ses rêves de meutes agrandie, d'enfants courant partout et de « chéri, je suis rentré ».

"Mais, lui répliqua une voix dans sa tête, lui il est là aussi. Il accepte tes silences, il accepte ta possessivité, il accepte ton loup, il accepte, il accepte, il accepte ! Et arrête de de faire le type qui se veut sans attache ! Toi aussi tu adores ta meute, yu veux la voir s'agrandir et devenir forte. Tu veux voir des petits Stiles courant partout dans la maison. Tu le veux tout ça au fond de toi. Tu veux rentrer à la maison le soir et voir Stiles s'occuper de tes gosses. Toi aussi tu veux une famille, tout simplement. "

Et alors il comprit. Il n'avait pas donné sa chance à Stiles. Et ce dernier n'était pas devin. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que lui aussi voulait la même chose. Ou alors, Stiles avait comprit et c'était lui, Derek, qui ne l'a pas laissé faire, pas laissé entrer, pas laisser le fabriquer. Cet avenir que Stiles voyait déjà.

Cette fois, c'était à lui d'aller se trainer à genoux à ses pieds pour se faire pardonner. Parce qu'il l'aimait et que ça devait suffit. Parce que c'était tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir. Parce que Stiles le lui avait promis, qu'ils resteraient ensemble jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Et il n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était Derek Hale, et comme dirait Lydia « ça veut tout dire ! ».

Il allait récupérer ce qu'il lui appartenait. Et il allait se faire pardonner.

Et il allait faire en sorte de ne plus jamais le perdre de nouveau.

oOo…..oOo..…oOo

* * *

**Voilà, c'est le deuxième chapitre. Je pense que je finirai avec le ****troisième. Je voulais juste vous remercier encore pour toutes ces adorables reviews, ils m'ont énormément touché ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Si vous trouvez que je vais trop vite, pas assez, si je fais trop d'erreurs de grammaires ou d'autres choses, si certaines répliques ou pensées ou actes ne vont pas trop avec le caractère du personnage... Bref, n'hésitez pas !**

**A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! Je sais que ça fait extrêmement longtemps et j'en suis désolée. Je ne vais même pas essayer de vous donner des raisons bidons et juste vous souhaiter une excellente lecture !**

**Pour les reviews, j'essayerais d'y répondre le plus rapidement possible :)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Une autre semaine passa, et toujours aucune nouvelle de Derek. Peut être que je me trompe, peut être que c'est vraiment fini. Peut être que c'était la dispute de trop.

Parce que sinon, on serait déjà entrain que consommer pour la énième fois notre réconciliation, non ?!

Non, Stiles ! Tu connais Derek, c'est une bille quand on en vient aux mots… Il va surement venir, tu te fais du souci pour rien !

Sûr de moi, je retournes à mes occupations premières : les études !

Je sais ce que vous vous dites, _WHAT ? WHY ? _Et bien, je vais vous dire moi, quand vous trouvez quelque chose qui vous intéresse vraiment , vous vous passionnerez pour son étude. Moi, c'est les secrets, les énigmes, les recherches. Alors j'ai pris différents cours, un peu de socio, un peu de psycho et un peu de crimino. Enfin, ça, c'est mes matières principales. Il y a toujours des maths, de l'anglais et tous les trucs inutiles que les profs se sentent obligés de nous imposer pour élargir notre culture générale.

Bref, j'avais des devoirs comme tout étudiant qui se respecte. La plus part des exos ressemblent aux exercices de maths de primaire. Pas en terme de complexité mais plutôt la forme sous lesquels ils sont soumis.

« Madeline a acheté trois pommes à 3$ à 15h00 de l'après midi. Sachant qu'elle met 30min pour rentrer chez elle, à quel heure Madeline arrive à la maison ? Et sachant qu'à la base, elle voulait sept pommes, combien Madeline aurait dû payer en plus des 3$ ? »

Un exercice de criminologie aurait plutôt donné dans le style de :

« Madeline, 33 ans, célibataire, a été retrouvée étranglée dans sa baignoire à 3h56 heure locale. Des poils de son chat ont été retrouvés dispersés dans l'eau, ainsi qu'un billet de 50$.

• Sachant que Madeline avait rompu assez violemment avec son petit ami — ex détenu — la semaine dernière, que ce dernier n'avait pas d'alibi.

• Sachant que le frère de Madeline lui en voulait pour l'héritage reçu de la part de leur grand mère, et auquel il n'eut pas droit. L'héritage se compte à plusieurs milliers de dollars, le frère à des dettes astronomiques que la moitié de l'héritage aurait facilement pu éponger et qu'il est le seul héritier de sa soeur.

• Sachant que le chat fut retrouvé mouillé, surement qu'il est tombé dans la baignoire en cherchant sa maitresse. Le légiste a assuré que les poils de chat retrouvé dans la baignoire correspondait en moyenne à ce qu'un chat perdait en marchant d'un bout à l'autre de la maison et que les efforts physiques employés pour sortir de l'eau pourraient totalement justifier la quantité de poils retrouvés dans l'eau. De plus, les policiers ne trouvèrent guère de touffe de poil manquante, qui aurait pu correspondre à un arrachage ou à une coupe faite à la hâte.

• Sachant que le chat à été emmené il y'a deux jours chez un toiletteur, _All for animals_, et que la rupture a justement eut lieu dans le même salon. Des propos concernant les tromperies de la victime et des sommes détournées par l'ex petit-ami, ont été entendu par tout le personnel ainsi que quelques clients. La victime a jurée qu'elle allait ruiner son ex et qu'elle l'enverra en prison avec tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui. Apparemment l'ex s'est montré assez violent avant de se retourner et de partir. La phrase « plutôt te tuer que retourner en prison » a été recueilli de la part du patron du salon, un grand défenseur des animaux, à la tête d'une association pour animaux en détresse.

• Sachant qu'on a retrouvé plusieurs milliers de dollars dans le compte du petit ami et que la somme retrouvée correspondait à un retrait qu'avait fait Madeline sur son compte une semaine avant de mourir. Or Madeline a porté plainte pour vol. A l'heure du retrait elle se trouvait dans un avion en direction de NY.

Les photos suivantes peuvent être utiles comme inutiles :

Une photo de Brian Mcmillian, l'ex, juché sur une moto, portant des lunettes de soleils, une veste en cuire, jean et bottes en peau de serpent véritable. Derrière lui, on peut apercevoir l'océan Pacifique. Une montre en or, incrustée de diamant, pendait négligemment à son poignet. La photo a été prise trois jours avant le meurtre

Une photo de Loyd Summer, le frère de la victime, en tenue de chasse, une arme à la main et un renard mort dans l'autre main. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il faisait signe vers la foret luxuriante derrière lui.

Une photo de Joyce Bart, le patron de l'animalerie, assis par terre devant une manufacture utilisant des peaux d'animaux pour fabriquer des vêtements, portant une pancarte avec ON A GAGNÈ écrit en grand.

Une photo d'un chat rachitique, souffrant de malnutrition et mouillé jusqu'aux eaux.

Beaucoup de photos montrant Madeline avec des centaines d'hommes différents dans des boites de nuit.

Une seule photo de Madeline avec une femme qu'on a jamais retrouvé dans aucun fichier des services de police. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Qui est le coupable ? »

Oui, y a pas à dire, j'adore les études que je fait. Le fait que j'ai des facilités contribue surement à cet état de fait. Et bien sûr, c'est le patron, de l'animalerie. Il a détesté la victime dès qu'il a vu dans quel état se trouvait son chat.

Bref, j'ai une superbe vie ! J'ai un père toujours en bonne santé, de amis parfaits (même s'ils me prenaient pour leur psy la moitié du temps ) et un petit ami, bien que long à la détente, me fait me sentir unique. Franchement cette rupture n'avait aucun sens. Je ne sais même pas comment une idée aussi stupide a pu me traverser la tête. Rompre pour faire réagir, c'est pour les gamins et les séries B. Et puis c'est vrai que Derek a changé au fil du temps, c'est vrai que—…

Je fus brusquement coupé dans mes pensées par une sonnerie de téléphone, le mien à vrai dire, et je me précipita à sa recherche. Une lumière a attiré mon regard près de la tête du lit, à l'opposé de ma position. Et dans un saut olympique, je projeta mon corps à travers mon lit deux places et atterri souplement sur le dos, le portable à la main, après avoir fait une rotation pleine de grâce, en plein vol. Non je plaisante, je me suis juste cassé le dos en atterrissant la moitié du corps par terre — le buste — et l'autre toujours sur le lit. Mais point positif, malgré m'être aplati comme une crêpe, j'avais quand même le téléphone serré dans mes mains comme le saint graal.

_ Allo ?

_ Stiles, faut que tu te ramènes au QG, on a un petit souci !

_ Scott ? Eh, ça va mon pote ? T'as trouvé le moyen de décoller tes lèvres de celles d' Allisson

— Quoi ? Comment tu… Mais pas du tout ! Stiles !

J'éclate de rire. Y a pas à dire, embêter Scott est et restera mon sport préféré, peut être un peu après celui d'embêter Derek.

_ Alors, ça fait longtemps ! Quoi de neuf mec ? — Oui, on s'est vu il y'a deux jours et alors ? — C'est quoi le souci ?

_ Ah.. euh, ouais ! C'est Isaac, il a disparu, et on arrive pas à le retrouver !

Je me relève aussi tôt, le cerveau à plein régime, réfléchissant à tous les endroits qu'aime Isaac.

_ Comment vous êtes au courant ?

_ C'est sa psy, elle a appelé Derek, il était dans les personnes à contacter en cas de soucis. Elle dit l'avoir vu trainer dans la rue hier soir, le visage plein d'ecchymoses, et que quand elle l'a appelé, il a pas répondu. Elle dit aussi qu'il n'est pas venu à leur rendez-vous ce matin.

_ Putain, c'est son père ! Ce con a dû aller voir son père !

_ Ouais, c'est ce qu'on pense aussi. Alors Derek a dit de t'appeler, que tu connaissais tous les endroits où il aime trainer.

Tout en parlant à Scott, je me dépêchais de sortir de la maison pour rejoindre le vieil entrepôt où on se retrouvait tout le temps.

Isaac a toujours eu un problème avec son père et ce dernier avec la bouteille. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a convaincu Derek de le transformer. Mais en apprenant à connaitre Isaac, en trainant avec lui, et en devenant son confident — à défaut d'être son meilleur ami — j'avais appris des choses. Des choses dérangeantes, des choses qu'aucun enfant ne devrait subir dans sa vie. Et j'avais compris, contrairement à Derek, que ce qui manquait à Isaac pour se soustraire du joug de son père n'était pas de la force physique mais de la force mentale. Isaac avait une peur démesurée de son père, surement développé à l'âge tendre, où effectivement il était trop faible pour se défendre. Et cette peur était restée encrée en lui. La preuve, malgré toute les forces que lui conférait sa jeunesse et sa lycanthropie, son père a réussi à prendre le dessus.

Ma respiration devint plus saccadée et ma main libre qui tenant le volant — j'avais mis Scott sur haut-parleur — était prise de TOC brouillants et précipités, tellement qu'un geste surplombait l'autre. Je n'aimais pas quand quelqu'un de la meute disparaissait. Je n'aimais pas ça, vraiment pas. Et surtout pas les louveteaux. Et surtout pas ceux que j'ai pris sous mon aile.

_ Vous avez cherchez dans le vieux parc abandonné ? Demande à Boyd et aux jumeaux de chercher sur les plus hauts toits de la ville. Dis à Jackson de chercher dans les salles de sports de la ville et à Allison et Lydia de voir avec les refuges pour animaux. Envoie Kira et Malia à la cave des Hale et demande leur de contacter le Dr. Deaton, il est peut être allé se faire soigner à la bonne vieille méthodes des mortels. Vous avez ratissé le centre commercial et les lieux public ?

_ Stiles… Son odeur s'arrete à la sortie de la ville…

_ Scott ! Fais ce que je te dis ! Il n'est pas parti, je le saurais si c'était le cas. Je le saurais… J'arrive au QG et dit à Derek de m'attendre. Toi accompagne Erica et allez voir son père. Je veux tout savoir, du début jusqu'à la fin.

_….

_ Scott ?

_ C'est rien… C'est juste que… Tu ferais un excellent flic Stiles.

Non, je nie toute allégation sur mon improbable rougissement. Scott n'attendit pas de réponse et raccrocha. Moi, la seule phrase qui tournait dans ma tête restait toujours « Je le saurais si c'était le cas ».

Elle tournait en boucle.

oOo…..oOo…..oOo

Ça avait commencé lorsque j'ai moi-même commencé à sortir avec Derek. Je passais beaucoup de temps dans son appartement et forcément, j'ai été obligé de le côtoyer de plus en plus. Isaac Lahey. J'ai ignoré son existence, j'ai été intrigué par lui, jaloux qu'il essaye de me voler Scott, plein de compassion face à sa situation puis une sorte de responsabilité a commencé à m'habiter. Lui, je crois qu'il ne m'aimait pas trop. Il n'aimait pas mon sarcasme 24h sur 24. Il n'aimait pas quelque chose en moi, et cette chose, je ne l'ai appris que bien plus tard, était ma capacité à socialiser. Je crois qu'au final, je me suis plus imposé qu'autre chose. Je l'ai obligé à tisser des liens avec moi. Je l'ai obligé à devenir important pour moi et vice versa.

Isaac n'allait pas bien, les profs l'ont remarqué, l'ont dit aux services sociaux, qui l'ont obligé à voir un psy une fois par semaine. Mais il allait toujours mal. Et mon instinct maternel/paternel/ Mama méditerranéenne/Louve s'est enclenché. Sans que je m'en aperçoive. Un peu comme quand ma mère est morte et que j'ai du prendre soin de mon père. Ou quand j' ai rencontré le petit Scott à la maternel, seul dans un coin, trop timide pour oser s'approcher des autres. Ou quand Derek est entré dans ma vie comme un ouragan, son lot de tristesse accroché à ses basques et sa capacité à sourire, rire, lâcher prise, faire confiance, vivre, réduite à néant. C'était plus fort que moi. Je n'était pas un saint. Je ne prenais pas soin de tout les loups errants blessés à la patte qui existe dans ce monde, je ne vais pas à leur recherche. Mais quand le destin en reposait un à la porte de mon chez moi, je suis alors incapable de regarder ailleurs. C'est ni gentil ni altruiste. Je voulais juste pouvoir dormir la nuit, pouvoir respirer sans encoches et vivre en paix avec ma conscience.

Une fois que Scott s'est dépatouillé de sa timidité, il est redevenu juste mon meilleur ami. Une fois que papa a réussi à me regarder dans les yeux sans que les siens ne s'embuent de larmes, je suis redevenu le fils et lui le père.

Mais après, j'ai remarqué que Lydia, ma Lydia, n'était pas ce qu'elle montrait, un petit vent a soufflé en moi. Derek est revenu à Beacon Hills, une bourrasque m'a fait tremblé de tous mes membres. Et sont venus s'ajouter à l'equation la sulfureuse Erica et son manque de confiance et Boyd qui ne savait meme pas dire merci. Pas par manque de politesse, c'est juste que personne ne s'est jamais assez interressé à lui pour lui apprendre. Et puis les jumeaux qui refusaient de laisser une tierce personne dans leur bulle. Et ça m'a submergé. Je devais faire quelque chose. Ils sont devenus mes petits louveteaux.

Erica et Boyd se sont mis ensemble. Ethan a réussi à reconquérir Danny et Aiden a jeté son dévolu sur Malia. Tout le monde allait bien. Sauf Isaac.

J'ai commencé à faire attention à son poids, je lui ramenais des plats ou je les préparais carrément chez Derek. Je l'aidais pour ses devoirs, je m'assurais qu'il dormait, qu'il ne faisait pas de cauchemars. J'ai appris ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Et un jour, on m'a fait remarqué que je le maternais trop, que ce n'était pas normal, qu'on avait le même âge et que ce n'était pas mon fils. Ça m'avait bouleversé à l'époque, alors j'ai essayé de m'éloigner, de me comporter plus en ami qu'en responsable légal. Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que je remplaçais un de ses parents.

Et en une seule phrase il a mis un terme à mes résolutions.

« Tu me lâches ? »

Moi, ce que j'ai entendu, c'est :

« Tu ne veux plus de moi ? »

Il me regardait dans les yeux, sa posture nonchalante, sa voix neutre — comme si on parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, comme s'il s'en fichait de la réponse — sur ses jolies lèvres un sourire railleur. Il ne semblait pas etonné. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'on a abandonné trop de fois. A quelqu'un qui a l'habitude qu'on ne veuille plus de lui. J'avais l'impression qu'il regrettait de m'avoir laissé entré. Surtout qu'à la base, il ne m'avait jamais vraiment apprécié.

Une fois, j'ai surpris Isaac dans le lit de Derek. Avec Derek dedans. Je savais que ce dernier m'avait entendu entrer, mais il n'a pas bougé. Il m'a fait signe de ne pas parler, puis il a articulé le mot « cauchemar » sans faire de bruit.

Alors, j'ai pris la main d'Isaac, je l'ai emmené chez moi, je l'ai couché sur mon lit et je nous ai recouvert de ma couette. Je ne le considérais pas comme mon fils dans le sens où je ne me sentais pas plus mature ou quoi que ce soit. C'était juste mon bébé. Et mon ami. Et comme une sorte de petit frère sur lequel veiller. Il était tout cela en même temps. Et je l'aimais. Enormément.

Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas l'étouffer. Qu'il était un adulte, mon égal et que je le savais. Il m'a répondu que ça ne le dérangeait pas. De plus, ma position au sein de la meute rendait tout cela parfaitement normal. J'étais le compagnon de leur Alpha. Alors je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Je lui ai promis de ne jamais l'abandonner. Je crois qu'il a pleuré. Je ne l'ai plus lâché. J'ai tenu ma promesse pendant quatre ans et il est hors de question de la briser maintenant. Cet homme faisait parti des miens. Et je protège mes miens quoi qu'il arrive.

Il faut que je le retrouve.

oOo…..oOo…..oOo

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez vos impressions s'il vous plait ! Vous ne savez pas quel bien fous ça fait ! **

**Sama.**


End file.
